When It Rains
by idek.writings
Summary: Juvia and Gray find out about Gajeel's "situation" Chapter 488 spoilers


**I really liked that jaguar Gray and Juvia had during the Tartaros Arc**

* * *

Gray and Juvia rode through the empty streets of Magnolia on their jaguar. Some buildings were destroyed and there was still debris from the battle that took place a few days ago, but the city had seen worse days.

Juvia had her arms wrapped tightly around Gray's waist as he steered them toward the guild. She could feel the lacrima that they used to call Master Makarov against her leg. They had called in to tell him that Laxus, Erza, and Wendy would be staying in Hargeon for a little because of their injuries.

The sun was completely blocked by clouds and the city felt like a ghost town. "I hope we reach the guild before it starts to rain," Gray said.

He heard Juvia stifle a yawn. She was probably tired from all the fighting and traveling. _She did fight really hard yesterday_ Gray thought to himself.

When they finally reached the guild hall, they unmounted the jaguar and Gray fed it a piece of jerky that he had in his pocket. Juvia gave the animal a kiss on the head and they both walked inside.

The gentle pitter-patter of rain could be heard once they entered the guild.

"We're back!" Juvia said cheerfully.

"We made it right before the downpour," Gray stated.

Gray looked around. Levy was there with Pantherlily on her lap. She was staring at the table. Her eyes were read and puffy, almost like she had been crying. Droy was sitting at the table with her, tears occasionally running down his face, with Jet rubbing his back.

The rest of the guild seemed almost… gloomy. What happened? And where was….

"What happened Master?" Gray asked suddenly. He glanced over at Juvia, who also noticed something was wrong.

"Ah, Gray and Juvia, you have returned," Master Makarov said.

"What happened," Gray repeated.

"The north has been protected. Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and the Strauss siblings are still up there securing the area. The-"

"Where is Gajeel-kun?" Juvia interrupted. Gray could hear a small sob come from Levy. Master made a conflicted face, took a deep breath, and said the last thing Gray thought he was going to hear today.

"Gajeel didn't make it."

Levy stated crying and Pantherlily grew to his battle form in order to hug her small body, but he was crying as well. Juvia looked absolutely shocked. She rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks a bit.

"Juvia's sorry Master, she must've misheard you. What did you say?"

 _Oh no_ Gray thought to himself. Juvia was Gajeel's oldest and closest friend. They were together even before either of them joined Fairy Tail.

"Juvia… Gajeel isn't… he's not…" Makarov tried. Levy was now bawling in Pantherlily's arms. Some other guild members started crying too. Juvia looked around and she finally realized that her best friend was gone. When the first tears fell from her eyes the gentle stream rain started falling violently and a crack of lightning could be heard in the distance.

"No… Gajeel-kun didn't… no?" she turned to look at the other guild members, who either looked away or had already started wailing too, none wanted to directly confirm that her friend was gone.

"No…no..Gajeel-kun! Gajeel!" Juvia cried, her tears falling fast. Soon her legs gave out, the wave of grief too much.

"Juvia!" Gray called out, catching her before she could fall to her knees. Juvia continued to weep in his arms, occasionally calling for Gajeel. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her crying face into his shirt. Everytime she let out a sob Gray felt his heart wrench.

A few tears fell down Gray's face too, but he quickly wiped them away. He and Gajeel weren't besties like he and Juvia, but he still felt incredibly sad that the iron dragon slayer was gone. How did that even happen? Gajeel was one of the strongest mages in the guild. Even though their competition was the toughest they have faced so far, he never thought that this…

He looked over at Levy, who's sobbing had toned back down to a steady stream of tears, but decided against talking to her. She was also extremely close to Gajeel and it was too early to talk about the "situation".

Gray did not know what to do. He had been in this situation many times before, but the person crying was always himself. He knew exactly what _not_ to say such as "It will be ok," or "Don't worry." Whenever he cried about losing someone close to him, he just wanted to cry.

So that's what he did. Gray said nothing and let her cry. Soon the pouring ran drowned out her cries.

* * *

 **Chapter 488 made me cry so much you have no idea. My son didn't deserve that, he improved so much! And everyone will be DEVASTATED. Also mest is an ASS.**


End file.
